The present invention refers to a fixing device for an injection moulding machine for releasably fastening a tool member to a fixing plate, comprising a profiled part provided either on said tool member or on said fixing plate and a fixing element attached to the respective other component and provided with engaging members which are adapted to be moved relative to said profiled part and which are adapted to be brought into engagement with said profiled part.
In injection moulding machines, an exchangeable injection moulding tool is supported between two fixing plates which are disposed in opposite relationship with each other. A fixing device for an injection moulding machine is known e.g. from German patent application DE-A-29 38 665. The fixing device known from said German patent application includes a fixing plate having an insertion opening for a projecting flange provided on the tool member. In the interior of said insertion opening, two radially displaceable clamping jaws are provided, which are disposed in opposite relationship with each other and which engage behind the inserted flange. The clamping jaws are adapted to be displaced hydraulically by means of a hydraulic unit. For the purpose of fixing the tool member, the flange is introduced in the insertion opening of the fixing plate, whereupon the hydraulically operated clamping jaws engage behind said flange and secure it in position.
In the field of injection moulding machines, it is generally aimed at providing a fixing device which is easy to handle but nevertheless adapted to be precisely adjusted and by means of which tools can be exchanged rapidly and easily. In addition, it is particularly important that the fixing device permits a high degree of compatibility with various injection moulding tools having different base plates. Other known fixing systems, in the case of which several clamping claws engage behind the edges of the tool base plate for the purpose of fixing, entail restrictions with respect to their compatibility with different tools. In order to eliminate these restrictions, it has hitherto been known to use adapter plates which, however, involve great expense.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a fixing device for an injection moulding machine, which has been improved in comparison with the prior art and which permits tool members to be attached to fixing plates rapidly and accurately.